Adoption
by plan2read4ever
Summary: Max got adopted by the Martinez household. I know this story has been done many times but hey! Where do u think I got my inspiration from? Rated T for mild swearing! All Human or maybe not . . .
1. Prologue

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON**

**It's my first Maximum Ride fanfic so please be nice when you review or IF you review(I can't really force you, can I?)**

**PROLOGUE**

**Max's POV**

It's a bright sunny day and I'm singing happi - Urgh! Who am I kidding! I can't even say that without gagging! I mean my life is never gonna be like _that_ ! It's the complete opposite, the sky is a dull gray . . . hell! I ain't even happy!

Anyway, back to the point. My name is Maximum Ride but everybody calls me Max (Ever call me other than that and you'll find youself ten feet under the ground!) and by reading the first paragraph, you'll know alot about me : not happy-go-lucky, moody (Except in the presense of food and some other things) and rarely in a happy mood.

But the things that you can't tell in that paragraph is that I'm a good fighter . . . AH! Not to brag or anything but I'm an amazing fighter and unfortunately, an orphan. I lost my parents in a car crash that I barely remember and I've been in ten different foster homes. And all those foster homes that I left . . . well lets just say that they regretted in even _thinking_ of adopting a child.

Now I'm off to my eleventh foster home in the back of Anne's, the person in charge of me, car. And to say that I'm bored would be the understatement of the century!

**I know, bad ending! I can't think of any thing else!**


	2. The Car Ride

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE (AND NEVER WILL) ! JAMES PATTERSON DOES!**

**CHAPTER 2 - The Car Ride**

**Max's POV**

'Max! At least _try_ to look happy and excited! I have a feeling that you'll like it there!' Anne cried out for the fifth time, trying and failing to get me to look happy.

'That's what you said for the last few foster homes that I've been to! I don't even know _a single thing_ about them!' I scowled, okay, that's not true, I know their last name but _only_ that.

'You know their last name.' Anne smirked and I scowled. _Did she just read my mind?_ I glared at her, and let me tell you my glare is _murdurous_, it even makes grown men cower in fear. But unfortunately for me, after all the years of working with me, Anne grew immune to it. So she just kept on smirking but then, she decided to tell me some information.

'The mother, Valencia **(Don't know if correct spelling)** Martinez, adopted three children, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge,' Angel? Gazzy? Nudge? What wierd names . . . but than again my name is _Maximum Ride_ for hell's sake, so who am I to laugh at their names, 'she also has a daughter named Ella.'

I stared at her, waiting for her to go on. I mean that can't be _all_, right? There have got to be more than just their names. But Anne just continued driving in silence.

'That's all! Just their names!' I asked disbelief obvious in my tone. I mean, come on! You can't expect me to be satisfied with _just _their names!

'Oh, don't look at me like that, we've reached, you can see for yourself.' Anne chirpped as we stopped in front of a house, or if it's even a house, it's _huge_, huge enough to be a mansion! Okay I might be exaggerating but it's close to that. The yard was big enough to build a swimming pool there, and I'm not kidding!

As I was too busy staring and gaping at the house, I didn't realise that Anne had dragged me to the front door. Only when we reached the door step that I came back to reality. Anne knocked on the door and we waited for it to be answered.

**How do you like it?**


	3. Total Chaos

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON!**

**CHAPTER 3 - Total Chaos**

**Ella's POV**

Two words can sum up the things happening around in the house perfectly and the words are : Total Chaos.

You would have think that I was exaggerating but if you would have seen the house right now, you'ld say that it's even _worse_. Well, the cleanliness of the house is not the problem, in fact, the whole house is almost spotless. It's the people in the house that's being chaotic.

Angel and Nudge were running in the house in excitement, jumping up and down. You might wonder where the mother was to stop them from running around the house but she was in the kitchen worrying her hairs off. Our _wonderful_ neighbours, Fang and Iggy weren't even helpful at all. Iggy was with Gazzy, planning their new bombs, yeah, you heard me correctly, _bombs_, and Fang, he was definately no help at all, of course I'ld have expected less, he _is_ the emotionless rock wall. But I'ld have expected him to do _something_ ! But _noooooo_, he just sat there and watched the house, that's right, emotionlessly (if that's even a word!). So I was all alone in trying to bring the house back to order.

You might wonder what's happening to make the house like this, well . . . the Iggy, Gazzy and Fang problems are totally normal, it happens daily. But mom had just adopted a new girl, Maximum Ride. You would have thought that I had laughed at the name but try living with people with names like Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy and pretty soon the name Maximum Ride would be _normal_.

All mom ever told us about her is that she's 16 years old and been to a large number of foster homes. As soon as I got Nudge and Angel in the living room, mom has finally gotten over herself and is taking away the plans of the new bomb, much to Iggy and Gazzy's dismay. Unfortunately for us Nudge couldn't hold it in anymore.

'Aren't you excited Ella! I wonder what she looks like and will she be nice to us or not. Do you think that she'll go shopping with us and buy clothes. Hmmm, I wonder -' a hand covered her mouth. I looked up to see Fang and thanked him. _Now _then he decided to help.

Let me explain, we don't call her Nudge for no reason, we call her that because when she talks, you'll want to nudge her off a cliff. Angel, well . . . the name explains it all! She looks like an angel! What's more to say? And Gazzy . . . he has one _special_ tale-

'Umm, guys, I can't hold it in any longer.' Gazzy said and he let it rip.

'Oh god! Gazzy!' I screamed holding my nose. _That's _why we call him that. And that is when the doorbell ringed.

**If you're wondering, this happened during the car ride.**


	4. The Meeting

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON**

**CHAPTER 3 - The Meeting**

**Max's POV ( After knocking the door )**

After waiting for a few minutes and nobody answered, Anne raised her arm to knock again. But before her fist banged the wood, the windows were flung open and shouting could be heard. As soon as I was going towards the window, a terrible smell hit me and, seriously, I almost gagged! _What the hell is that smell? _I pinched my nose and peeked in the window and saw . . . people running around.

A little girl around seven years old with blue eyes and blonde hair was diving underneath some pillows and I don't blame her. The smell is worse than garbage! A boy around my age (I'm 16 years old) with blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair dived out of the room and shut the door while a girl around twelve years old with mocha coloured skin and hair was banging on the door like her life depended on it. It probably did if she's running away from that smell. A girl around fourteen with brown hair and eyes was desperately looking around for something. _An escape route?_ A woman, probably Mrs Martinez, with the exact same colour eyes and hair as the 14 years old girl was pinching her nose and scolding . . . the source of the smell? A boy around the age of 8 with blue eyes and blonde hair was grinning mischieviously, _not at all affected by the smell! _And last of all, a boy around my age with black hair and eyes was hiding behind a couch with an emotionless face, pinching his nose.

When I heard Anne knock on the door, everyone seemed to freeze and turn their gaze towards the door even the person who dived through the doorway opened the door to look. I snickered. Hey don't look at me like that! I couldn't help it! They just look so damn comical. But, unfortunately for me, it was so quiet that my snicker wasn't left unheard. Their gazes went pass the door and landed on me. Well _damn_!

**Fang's POV**

A snicker was heard in the quiet room and our gazes all landed on a girl outside the window, who looked like she would rather die than gain our attention. And let me tell you, the girl was _beautiful_. She was around my age with blonde hair and brown streaks. She wore a red T-shirt that said 'If you could read this, you better run or else you'll end up with a concussion.' and blue jeans.

Iggy wolf-whistled, too low for the others to hear but loud enough for me and, I can't help it, I growled softly under my breath. Mrs M finally came to her senses and opened the door to let another woman in, probably the person in charge of her.

**Max's POV**

The door opened and I rushed to the doorway where Mrs Martinez greeted us in apologising for the inconvenience. But before Anne could respond, the mocha skinned girl cut in.

'Hiya! I'm Nudge, who're you? Oh what am I saying I know who you are! Do you like shopping? Could I dress you up? You're soooo pretty. Where are you from? California? Oh! I love Cali-' a hand cut her off. I blinked, doesn't this girl breathe? She said the whole thing in one breath, I think she broke the world record.

'Sorry about that, I'm Ella by the way and she's Nudge if you didn't catch that,' the girl with brown eyes and hair said, 'I think that I should do the introductions.'. I nodded sitll speechless from Nudge's speech.

'That cute girl over there is Angel,' she pointed to the girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. _She definately looks angelic_, ' that boy next to her is her biological brother, Gazzy,' she points to the boy next to her, the source of that terrible smell._ The name suits him_, ' and our neighbours, that is Iggy, he's sometimes a pervertic ass,' she pointed to the boy that dived through the doorway. He smiled at me, winking. _Definately a pervertic ass_, ' that's Fang, he dosen't talk much, don't mind him,' she pointed to the boy with black hair and eyes. Let me tell you, he is _hot_! I was staring at him until he caught my gaze and smirked at me. I scowled, _arrogant ass_.' and that is mom, or you could call her Mrs M.' Ella finished with her introduction.

_Let's go through the list shall we?_

_Mocha skinned girl that talks non-stop : Nudge  
>Girl with brown eyes and hair : Ella<br>Girl that looks like an angel : Angel  
>Boy with blue eyes, blonde hair and farts smell worse than garbage : Gazzy<br>Boy with strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes and is a pervertic ass : Iggy  
>Emo boy with black eyes, hair, doesn't talk much and is an arrogant ass : Fang<br>And the last of our list, woman with brown eyes and hair : Mom or Mrs M_

At that time, Anne decided that I don't know how to introduce myself so she took it upon herself to do it for me.

'This is Maximum Ride but she prefers to be called Max. She loves to fight and stand up for herself and loves to sing-'

'Whoa! Who ever said that I loved to sing.' I interrupted. She couldn't have heard me singing in the shower, could she?

'Oh, I heard you in the shower.' Anne said oblivious to my glance of warning.

'Don't you know that a bathroom is a private place!' I exclaimed at her.

'Yeah! But don't _you_ know that sound travels?' Anne shot back smirking. I huffed and gave up. If anyone could beat me at my own game of come backs, it's Anne. When I look at our audience, they looked amused, well all except Mr Rock Wall at the corner of the room.

'Okay . . . that's all you need to know, well, bye Max!' Anne shouted as she rushed out of the door, leaving me to the sharks.

'Take care of me my ass.' I muttered as I heard the car engine roar to life and I turned to look at my new foster family and neighbours, who I have no or close to nothing knowledge about. Oh _joy_!

**I know it's not my **_**best**_** story, but please be nice.**


	5. Proper Introductions

**DISCLAIMER : ALL RIGHTS GO TO JAMES PATTERSON**

**CHAPTER 4 - Proper Introdution**

**Max's POV**

'Okay, I know that Ella had introduced you all but I want you to introduce yourselves properly. And Nudge, speak slowly and remember to breathe.' Mrs M said sternly. They nodded and proceeded to welcome me with a proper intro without people running around.

'Hi, I'm Valencia Martinez or you can call me mom or Mrs M and as you can see, I have one biological daughter and my husband died when Ella was 2 years old.' Mrs M said.

'I'm Ella! I'm 15 years old and I love fashion and shopping.' Ella said. Oh dear god! A fasionista! And a person who loves shopping too! My life just can't get any worse.

'Hiya! I'm Nudge! They call me that because when I talk, people feel like 'nudging' ne off a cliff! As you know by now, people shut me up by putting their hand over my mouth, if you want my opini-'

'Nudge.' Mrs M warned.

'Okay, okay, anyway, like Ella, I love shopping and fashion.' Nudge squeeled. I said that to soon, my life did get worse. _Another _fasionista! I don't think I can survive this!

'I'm Gazzy, 9 years old, and by my name, you can tell that I have a very _special_ talent of clearing a room in less than ten minutes and I love to make bombs.' Gazzy said. Okay . . . _that _is a wierd intro . . . wait! Did he say bombs? Did I hear correctly?

'_Bombs?_'I spluttered. What normal 9 year old boy makes _bombs_ for god's sakes. But then again, he farts could smell worse than garbage! Oh who am I kidding! It could be used as a nulear weapon!

'Never mind, I don't want to know.' I groaned, remembering the smell that greeted me when I entered. He grinned like he was expecting that response.

'Hi! I'm Angel. I'm Gazzy's 7 year old sister. I love to hang out with Nudge and Ella! I love to use bambi-eyes to get what I want!' Angel smiled so innocently at me that I swear to god, she practically looks like an angel! Just add wings and a halo and tadaa! You got an angel!

'I'm Iggy, 16 years old, teaches Gazzy how to build bombs and helps him too! And I'm single.' Iggy added, winking at me suggestively. I mock-sneezed.

'Sorry,' I apologised, 'I'm allergic to jerks.'. Iggy stared at me as I heard snickers being held in. _Ahhhh, the audience loves me!_

'Man! You just got pawned! By a girl at that!' Gazzy snickered. Finally, I turned to the arrogant ass.

'I'm Fang.' I stared at him, that had got to be the shortest intro in the whole _world._ And what's with the black?

'Are you like emo or something?' I asked and he scowled.

'He doesn't like people calling him emo.' Iggy told me this _informative _information _now_.

'Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious!' I said sarcastically. Snickers was heard as I turned back Fang.

'Ever heard of colours?' I asked him sarcastically.

'Yes I have, it just turns out that black is my favourite colour.' he stated. Everyone gaped at him.

'That's the most he had ever said in one sentence.' Gazzy explained staring at Fang. But then, his stare turned suspiscious.

'Who are you and what have you done with Fang?' he demanded, still glaring suspisciously at Fang. Fang rolled his eyes, and as usual, remained silent.

'He's still the same Fang.' Iggy said rolling his eyes and he moved his gaze to me, staring at me expectantly.

'What?' I asked when I noticed the rest of them doing the same thing.

'It's your turn to introduce yourself.' Angel said. _Oh!_

'My name's Max, full name's Maximum Ride, _not _Maxine. Like Anne said, I like singing and playing some instruments. But I don't play in front of a crowd, I also love painting. I hate girly stuff. Oh yeah, a warning : insult me and you'll end up ten feet or deeper under the ground as I love kicking people's asses.' I ended and the group stared at me until Mrs M broke out of her trance.

'Max, would you like to see your room?' she asked and I nodded eagerly. Okay . . . time to see my room and hope that it would have at least _some_ taste in it as I have a feeling that I'll stay in thins house longer than I expected.

**There **_**finally **_**I'm done. I have to tell you that tomorrow I might not be updating as I've got another story to update. SORRY!**


	6. The Room and Cookies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 4-The Room and cookies**

**Max's POV**

Whoa! Just whoa! I was staring open-mouthed at most basically _everything _as we made our way to my room. If I thought the outside was a mansion, the inside was a hotel! There was just so many rooms and most of them are empty. I heard a chuckle from my right and I turned and glared at the person without even knowing who it was. Hey! What can I say, I'm paranoid! Try living with temporary parents and some of them is not exactly _nice._ Why do you think I got kicked out so much, I'm not that bad . . . okay, maybe I am, but bad enough to be kicked out of ten homes? I don't think so. I'm surprised that I'm not mentally scarred. Anyway . . . back to the person who turns out to be, well, what a surprise, Fang!

'What.' I snapped.

'Hey, don't go all snappy at me, I just wanted to say that if you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies.' Fang held his hands up in a surrender motion. His face was emotionless but if you were more observant like me, you could see the asmusement in his eyes. I scowled at him.

'Ain't you suppose to be the quiet, emo one?' I scowled at him and he scowled back.

'I told you, I. Am. Not. Emo!' he cried out, showing exasperation in his voice and eyes. I turned to face the rest of the family, wondering why they were being so quiet and found them, even Mrs M, staring at me and Fang like we had grown two heads. And let me tell you a certain detail about me that might save your life if you meet me, and that particular detail is that I absolutely _hate_ to be stared at.

'What!' I snapped. Hey can you blame me? I don't care what kind of family they are, they're still a foster family to me. Of course, it's also hard to forget about the abusive ones since that I have scars under all my clothes. They're really quite smart, much to my misfortune, so they hit me at the areas where the scars can't be seen.

Yeah . . . remember the time that I said that the people who adopted me regretted it, you do? Yeah well, I ain't kidding. Some families are the goody-two-shoes kind which immediately regretted adopting me ever since they found out how _troublesome_ (I'm being modest, I mean, come on! A person who starts a fight and annoys every teacher in school everyday in school is definately more than troublesome!) I can be. While, the ones who are abusive, well that's another story, they regretted adopting me because, apparentally, I'm the cause to all their problems. For example, I'm the cause of them getting fired, low on money and, my personal favourite, they just hit because I live and breathe their air (Jeesh, I mean an _animal_ is more deserving to live than them.).

'Oh, it's just that that's more than what Fang usually says.' Ella said, still staring at me and Fang.

'And how much does Fang usually says?' I asked curiously. How can I not be curious? The whole family stares at him like that when he only says about _two_ sentences.

'About ten to twenty words a month.' said Iggy looking dazed. I stared at him, waiting for the 'I'm kidding'. But it never came and I turn my gaze to Fang, my expression slowly changing to incredulity.

'Seriously!' I exclaimed and can you guess what he did, yeah _did_ not_ said_, he _shrugged his shoulders._ That made it easier to believe. Before I could say anymore, we stopped in front of a door.

'Here's your room.' Mrs M chirpped as if nothing ever happened. The door was a dark blue in colour and had my name on it. So to summarize it, it's okay . . . not too girly.

I opened the door and my jaw nearly dropped for the second time. The room was spacious (Not surprising), the colour was not too girly except for the picture frames . . . but that can be changed. The cupboard is huge but I couldn't care less about the size, the colour is perfect, a dark brownish colour. The bed, like the cupboard, was huge and not too girly. A desk so huge that you could put practically anything on it.

But . . . there was only one more flaw in the room. I glared at my worst enemy, mostly durnig the early hours, sitting on a table beside it. Yes . . . my worst enemy is an alarm clock. Hey! Before you laugh at me, think about it . . . what's more annoying when said item rings in the morning and never stops until you get up and push the snooze button and then, you won't be able to fall back to sleep. And all that just to attend a so-called educational place, where in the end, you don't learn anything.

'Max? If you're done glaring at the alarm clock, what do you think of the room?' Ella asked and Iggy snickered. I glared at him and gained some satisfaction as he cowered back in fear.

'I like it fine.' I said, still glaring at Iggy.

'Anyway, we have an instruments room, if you want to see it, we could lead you there.' Mrs M said.

'Maybe next time.' I mumbled as I stopped glaring at Iggy.

I was admiring my room alone when suddenly, a scent filled the whole room. A scent that smelled so sweet and delicious that I almost drooled all over the place. A scent . . . that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Now, because of my amazing memory, I managed to remember the route to the kitchen and I was in there in two minutes flat.

I rushed into the kitchen so fast that Mrs M almost dropped a tray of something that looks like cookies. I wasn't interested in that detail until I found out that the food on the tray was the source of the smell.

'Oh,' Mrs M gasped when she caught sight of me.'Max, would you like a cookie?'. I nodded, feeling that it would cause a scene if I said that I didn't know how a cookie tastes like. But as I bit a piece, it felt like a chocolately heaven. It felt like it had melted in my mouth. Before Mrs M could say anything, I grabbed three cookies from the tray and rushed to my room.

As I ate my cookies, the only thing I could think was,_ I might stay here after all._

**Sorry about the late update! I was typing my other story but unfortunately, I haven't finished writing it. (If you want to know why, read the story(Reading the Future)! I didn't post an AN for nothin')**


	7. The Band and School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and I'm not disappointed, I mean, at least no one else does except for James Patterson.**

**Chapter 7- The Band and School**

**Max's POV**

Why can't they just leave me in peace? You might be wondering what they are doing to me that I'm actually whining. Well, thanks to my _caring_ caretaker, Anne, they knew that I could sing. So now, they're asking me to join their band called 'Wingin' It' or in short form,'WI'.

'Please Max, we just need one more singer to join with Fang.' Ella begged. I shook my head. Well . . . I was in my own world but when the sentence finally made sense in my head, I stared at her.

'Wait, _Fang's_ singing?' I asked.

'Yeah,' Ella said.'The only time he says more than ten to twenty words if when he sings, but that doesn't count as talking.'. I nodded, finally understanding.

'But, I'm still not going to join.' I said stubbornly.

'Ah, give it up Els, she probably couldn't sing anyway.' Iggy said. And that got my blood boiling.

'Who says I can't sing!' I snapped at him. He smirked but I could still see the terror in his eyes.

'Well,' he gulped before continuing.'It's just that you keep avoiding to sing to us that it makes us think that you don't sing at all.'.

I thought about it and smirked.

'Well, lets make a deal first.' I said.

'What's the deal?' Iggy asked.

'Okay, the deal is that let me hear you band play and I'll give you a demo of my singing.' I explained. He thought about it and finally agreed to my condition.

**In the music room . . .**

**Fang's POV**

_So Max wants to see us play, eh?_ I thought as Ella told us what happened.

'Which song should we play?' Nudge asked. Ella looked at me.

'Break Your Little Heart, All Time Low.' I said and she rolled her eyes. Hey! You already knows that All Time Low is my favourite band.

'Fine, it's settled then, everyone in your positions!' just as she said that Iggy brought Max in.

**Max's POV**

When we entered the room, all I could do was gape like a fish. If you had been hear with me, you would have done the same thing. The place was filled with all the instruments you could have imagined. From something as small and soft as a triangle to something as big and loud as drums.

'Okay Max, let me explain our positions,' Iggy said.'Ella plays the guitar, Nudge the piano or anything similar to it, Gazzy plays the bass instruments, Fang sings and sometimes play different types of instruments and I play the guitar with Ella.'. I looked up to see that they were all in their positions. And then, the music started and I recognised the music as Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low.

_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable  
>You were fake, I was great, nothing personal<br>I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
>(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)<em>

_I'm wasted, wasting time  
>You talk for hours but you're wasting lines<br>A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Watch you take the fall<br>Laughing all the way to the hospital  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in two  
>I'm gonna break your little heart in two<em>

_A party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous  
>Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous<br>You're falling, who's crashing now?  
>(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)<em>

_I'm wasted, wasting time  
>I'm moving on but you're left behind<br>A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Watch you take the fall<br>Laughing all the way to the hospital  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<em>

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Show you to the door<br>Sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in two_

_Don't be so sentimental, no  
>This love is accidental, so<br>Give it up, this was never meant to be  
>More than a memory for you<em>

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Watch you take the fall<br>Laughing all the way to the hospital  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>(When I break your little heart in two)_

_I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Show you to the door<br>Sew yourself shut, now your begging for more  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in two_

The song ended and they were staring at me as if waiting for my judgement, they probably were and I thought over the whole song.

'It's okay, I guess.' I said, but they just kept on staring at me.

'What!' I cried out.

'It's your turn to sing.' Fang said. _Oh, so that's why they kept staring at me. _I quickly thought of a song and quickly ran over to the piano.

'Okay, have you heard of 'Concrete Angel' by Martina Mcbride?' I asked and all of them stared at me.

'I guess you haven't,' I said.'Anyway, that is the song I'm gonna sing.'. I played the piano and took a deep breath before singing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hide the bruises with linen and lace, oh<em>

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

_Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world where she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved<br>Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes, it'll be too late<em>

_Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world where she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved<br>Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

_Through the wind, and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world where she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved<br>Concrete angel_

As the song ended, I gave a dark chuckle at the irony of the words. I remembered the times when I was in an abusive home. The adoption center usually found out when Anne came to check on me. I normally wouldn't say anything when I found out that they were abusive as I wanted to try to at least stay for a few months. I sighed as I turned to to face their judgement.

Only one word to descibe how they felt by lookin at their faces : shocked.

Ella was staring at me, both Iggy and Gazzy were staring at me open-mouthed, Nudge was actually speechless for once, Angel was staring at me and even Fang had shock in his eyes.

'So . . . how was it?' I asked.

**Ella's POV**

_That was amazing! She have got to join our band!_

**Iggy's POV**

_With a voice like that, she could join any band!_

**Gazzy's POV**

_Wow!_

**Angel's POV**

_Her voice is so pretty!_

**Nudge's POV**

_Wow . . . I think thatthis is the first time that I was speechless, no wait, I think there was another time where Fang spoke more than 15 words a day. I mean, who can _not_ talk! Everyone talks! And I just happen to- Anyway, she has to join the band!_

**Fang's POV**

_Wow, her voice rivals an angel!_

**Max's POV**

They stared at me.

'You were great!' Ella exclaimed.

'Yeah it would a crime to hide a voice like that. Can people go to jail if they hid their amazing voices? No, I don't so if they could-' Iggy's hand cut off Nudge's rambling.

'Could you join our band?' Ella asked me, hope in her eyes.

'Nope.' I replied. Disappointment shone in her eyes as she left the room. The rest of them left except for Iggy.

'Oh, we'll get you to join if that's the last thing I do!'he exclaimed as he slid out of the room with an evil laugh. I groaned. This just can't get any worse! But just as Iggy left, Mrs M, no way am I calling her 'mum' too soon, popped her head in.

'Max? I forgot to tell you, you have school tomorrow so we're going shopping today.' and with that last note, her head disappeared from view. I groaned again. I said that too soon!

**Okay . . . I'm done. Anyway, I want to try something new, you know, in my profile I said that I love humour quotes, well . . . not only humour quotes but I luv humour stories as well. So you might be wondering why i'm telling you this, well from now on, i'm gonna one humour story to go with the story. So this is my first one:**

_**A boy, named Ben, had a dog named Pat and he loved him very much. But one day, while he was in school, Pat was in an accident and died so his mother was trying to find out how to tell him that.**_

_**When Ben got back from school, his mother confronted him. **_

_**'Ben, I'm sorry to tell you this but Pat died in an accident.' his mother closed her eyes waiting for the tears but, to her surprise, he took it very well and went off to play with his toys. His mother was very confused but just brushed it off.**_

_**But a few minutes later, Ben went to his mother.**_

_**'Where's Pat?' he asked. His mother was surprised but answered him anyways.**_

_**'I told you, Pat died in an accident!' her mother replied. Upon hearing that, Ben burst into tears. Now, his mother was very confused.**_

_**'But I told you a few minutes ago and you didn't cry.' his mother said. Still wailing, he sobbed out,'I thought you said 'Dad'!'.**_


	8. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does and always will.**

**Chapter 7-Shopping**

**Max's POV**

'Can I pick your shirt? Oh! Can I pick your clothes? I think that pink would be great fo you. And Ella could give a second opinion an-' as usual, Iggy's hand cut off Nudge's incoherent rambling but I could still make out a few sentences. But enough sentences to find out what Nudge wanted.

'No! No pink! And Nudge, when I go shopping which is rare, I choose my own things which means you do not get to choose and I _hate_ pink.' I stated firmly. But this time, Iggy's hand stayed right where it was and we had a great moment of silence. I said _had_ because a few minutes later, Iggy letout a huge yell of pain and his hand loosened from Nudges mouth.

'She bit me!' Iggy screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Nudge who was grinnig like she won a whole shopping mall.

This whole scene happened in Mrs M's car and I think that lady luck was frowning on me today. You would be probably wondering why I said that. Let me tell you something, if you were wondering about that, it's either that you haven't read the last few chapters, forgot the last few chapters, can't understand what I'm writing or you're just plain stupid.

Well . . . if you're reasons is one of the above, let me summarize the whole bad luck thing happening to me.

First, they managed to know that I could sing(a thing that had been a secret until now thanks to a certain caretaker of mine), they are planning ways of forcing me to join their band, there's school _tomorrow_ and we're going shopping. And now, since the front seats were all full, I had to sit at the back. That might not sound so bad, but, that's not the bad part. The bad part is that Iggy and Nudge are sitting with me.

After 360 seconds(Yes, I have been counting the _seconds_) of enduring both of their antics, we finally reached the mall. Before I was adopted here, I would have laughed at the thought of being happy to reach the mall. But believe or not, I actually felt that way if it was to escape from them.

Before the car even stopped moving, I opened the door and jumped out.

'Max!' Mrs M shouted.'Wait until the car stops, then you could exit the car.'. I stared at her._ Didn't Anne tell you about me being claustrophobic?_

'I'm claustrophobic, I can't stand small and crowded areas.' I shuddered, remembering how I got clautrophobic. When I was in an abusive homes, for my punishment, I would be locked up in small areas like a closet and sometimes even a dog-cage.

'Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot.' she apologised.

With that last note, we went shopping and by evading Nudge and Ella, I managed to buy a few shirts and pants along with some stationaries for school, including a bag. After I bought my things, I hid behind the car, hoping that Ella, Nudge or even Angel couldn't find me.

After a few minutes, I felt someone literally breathe down my neck and I jumped, facing the person and my hand at my chest, soothing my pounding heart. When I saw who it was, I glared at him.

'Don't do that!' I exclaimed, taking deep breaths.

'Do what? Breathing?' Fang asked, a cocky smirk placed on his face. I groaned.

'What do you want? Persuade me to join the band?' I asked.

'No, I'm here to make a deal.' Fang said.

'What deal?' _God! Deja vu much?_

'You sing for our band once and if you like it, you could join.' Fang said.

'And what if I don't.' I asked.

'If you don't, we stop asking you to join the band. Deal?'

'Deal.' I shook his hand, sealing it.

As I kept on thinking about the deal, the only thought in my head was, _What have I done? I can't sing in front of a group of people. But I'm Maximum Ride and Maximum Ride sticks to her promises. And this promise, I'm determined to keep it no matter what. _With that oath, I searched for Mrs M.

**Ah! Not my best chappie but anyway, here's the humour story.**

_**In a mental hospital, a test was given to see which patient is metally fit enough to leave the hospital.**_

_**At the end of the tests, only three patients are able to move on to the last test. A swimming pool was drained of water and a diving board is placed not too high and low enough that you would not suffer severe injuries if you jumped. The patient was supposed to climb up the ladder and on the diving board. From there, they would be ordered to jump and if they had enough sense not to jump, they pass the test.**_

_**The first one jumped immediately and suffered a concussion and several broken bones. **_

_**The next one hesitated for a second but soon later jumped and suffered just several broken bones.**_

_**The last one didn't jump at all and soon passed the test.**_

_**As the doctor was congratulating the patient on his success, he asked the patient what made him not jump. The patient stared at him before answering and the answer was not what the doctor was expecting.**_

_**'Oh, I just can't swim.' the patient replied.**_

**How was it?**


	9. School

**Disclaimer:I do not own James Patterson**

**Chapter 8-School**

**Max's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned and stretched out my hand to stop the irritating noise . . . only for my hand to swipe through air. I blinked my eyes open and saw an empty table beside my bed. I sat up and my eyes darted around the room landed on my alarm clock . . . ten feet away from me and on my desk, _still _beeping.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It was still on my desk and beeping annoyingly.

'What the freaking hell is my alarm clock doing on my desk!' I exclaimed. As I said that, someone barged into my room and can you guess what I did? No? You can't? Well, I jumped and squealed like a little girl! Urgh, of course I didn't do that . . . well, the squealing part anyway.

I looked closely at the person who barged into my room and saw Ella staring at the scene in front of her.

'What!' I snapped, irritated by her staring. But instead of giving me an answer, she freaking burst out laughing. That's it, no explanation or whatever to _why is my alarm clock ten feet away from where it used to be!_ Just laughing her ass off. Finally, she stopped laughing enough to answer me.

'Well . . . we decided that a cranky Max + an early morning + a ringing alarm clock = a destroyed alarm clock and a waste of money.' Ella tried to stifle her giggles.

'How in god's name do you know that?' I cried out.

'By your glare at the clock.' And with that, she burst out laughing_ again_. I groaned and jumped out of bed to hit the snooze button.

'Get out, I'm gonna change.' I grumbled loud enough for her to hear. When I heard the door close and her footsteps fade, I threw off my clothes and took out the first thing I grabbed from the cupboard and put them on. And with that, I trudged out of the room with only one thing to loo forward to: breakfast.

And I was not disappointed, before I entered the kitchen, I caught a whiff of something delicious and heavenly(okay, I _might_ be exaggerating) and my favourite food to eat during breakfast: bacon.

'I didn't know you could cook!' was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I saw that it was _Iggy_ of all people behind the stove. You can't blame me, can you? He's a sexist pig, for god's sakes.

'Geee, I feel so loved.' he replied sarcastically with his back turned to me. I didn't say anything back because the capivating smell entrapped me again and I took a plate and filled it with bacon. When Iggy turned to face me, his eyes widened so much that it was comical.

'You sure you can finish that?' he asked. I glared at him.

'What? Just because that I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I can't eat much!' I snapped. He is such a sexist pig!

'Relax, relax.' he held his hands up in a surrender motion. By that time the rest of them had rushed down the stairs and was staring at my plate.

'What!' I snapped, tired of people staring at my things. Food or not.

'Ummm, nothing . . .' wow! That was the shortest sentence I had ever heard from Nudge . . . that is until she saw what I was wearing.

'OMG! _What_ are you wearing? It looks like it's from a dumpter! I have got to choose your clothes. Mmmmm, I wonder if there's a sale to-' Ella's hand shot out and Nudge blushed.

'Although, I've got to agree with Nudge though . . .'she trailed off.

'It's my body and I could do anything with it!' I snapped. With that, the rest of them snapped out of their daze and quickly grabbed their food and gobbled it down.

After that _amusing_ incident, we were on our way to hell on earth.

'Come on Max, school's not that bad.' Ella tried to reason with me and I tell ya, it ain't working.

'Tell me, what's not bad about it?' I asked.

'Ummm, there's the good food?' it came out as a question. Iggy snorted.

'Are you kidding me? Their food is worse than garbage!'he exclaimed and Ella glared at him.

'I rest my case.'I said, leaving no rooms for arguements. But, unfortunately for me, Mrs M heard the whole conversation.

'You still have to go.' she said sternly.

When we reached hell-oh, I'm sorry, _school_, all I saw was an old building that needed a desperate make-over and if that sentence is coming from me, it's serious.

'_That's _our school!' I exclaimed in disbelief.

'I know, it's not the best school but please don't make it worse.' Mrs M begged.

'Yeah, it's not the best school . . . it's the _worst_ school! I don't even think that I could make it worse!' I exclaimed and Iggy sniggered. I looked around and just noticed that four people are missing.

'Where's Gazzy, Angel, Fang and Nudge?' I changed the subject and I could tell that Mrs M was relieved.

'Oh, Fang and Nudge had to send Angel and Gazzy to school, since that the car is too small.' she explained.

'There they are!' Ella pointed at two shadows waiting at the front of the school. It wasn't hard to guess who they were since that one of the shadows was standing as still as a rock while the other . . . well, the other was running and jumping around. We got down from the car and walked to them.

'You're late.' Fang said.

'Oh yeah, Max here, decided to play twenty questions and insult the school.' Ella pointed at me while I scowled at her.

'No surprise.' he said.

'Whatever, let's get to class, oh, and Fang, take Max to the office to get her schedule for classes.' Ella reminded and he noddod, looking a little bit annoyed and I don't blame him, she's benn reminding him that for around 100 times a day . . . and she started four days ago.

...

When I went in the office the lady was playing with her phone (Probably texting with only God knows who), and didn't ever hear or notice me no matter what I did (I even banged a damn table right in front of her). When finally I got her attention (By snatching her phone away), she glared at me.

'What!' she snapped. I stared at her incredulously. Shouldn't _I_ be the irritated one? I took a deep breath and remided myself that there is no need for violence . . . well, on the first day of school.

'I need my schedule. Name's Maximum Ride.' I said. She turned to the computer with a huff and began typing something. After about ten minutes of typing, she finally gave me my schedule. I glanced through it and my eyes widened.

'_Choir?_ I didn't want choir!' I screeched at her.

'It's your schedule.' she answered simply and continued with her texting.

'Damn you, Anne.' I mumbled as I stormed out of there. I met Fang outside of the office and when he saw my face, he chuckled.

'I see you've met Miss Sanders.' he said.

'No wonder she's not married, no man wants her.' I mumbled. I heard Fang chuckle beside me as I marched to my locker.

Oh, and by the way, who the hell signed me up for choir?' I exclaimed.

'Mrs M, plus the girls.'he said.

'I'm sooooo gonna kill them . . . well, the girls.' I corrected as I kept my books.

'Class?' you gotta love Fang and his one word sentences.

'English with Mr John Tan.' I said looking at my schedule before shoving it into my bag.

'Same.' he said before walking away and I followed him.

...BREAK...

Let's just say that class was as boring as hell . . . nah, hell's much more interesting than this. It's pretty much the same thing happening at every school I go to. Let's do it in list form shall we? Let's see . . .

_1. I enter class and peolple stare at me like they have never seen a girl before.  
>2. Boys start to wolf-whistle and girls start to glare at me in jealousy.<br>3. Teacher got my name wrong and called me 'Maxine' instead (I have no idea why! I checked the name list and it clearly states 'Maximum Ride').  
>4. We(The teacher and I) had an arguement over my name (As if I wouldn't know my own name).<br>5. The teacher sent me to my seat and asked if I had anymore to share.  
>6. I said no.<br>7. Teacher continues lesson.  
>8. I pissed the teacher off with my sarcastic remarks when asked why I was not listening.<br>9. Teacher sends me off to principal's office.  
>10. I got excused with a warning since that it was my first day of school.<br>11. Went to my next class.  
>12. Happened all again.<br>13. Favourite part of school: breaks_

And that was how half of my day went.

I grabbed my tray and went to get whatever food they're serving . . . if you can even call it food. In the cafeteria, some dork blocked my way from looking for a table.

'Hey, I'm Sam.' he greeted. I looked at him. He was smiling cockily and holding out his hand. He has blue eyes and blonde hair.

I hated him instantly.

'Why would I care?' I snapped, trying to get past him. A look of shock appeared on his face and I pushed past him to see Iggy waving at me with Fang at his side.

'Where's Nudge?' I asked.

'Oh, she's a junior so she won't be eating with us.' Iggy explained as I sat down.

'Urgh! Is this even food?' I asked disgusted by the sight and I swear that it actually moved!

'The menu said that it was 'Mystery Meat'.' Iggy said. Ella suddenly appeared at the table and Iggy actually _blushed_. He definately likes her. Maybe I could devise a plan for them to be a couple. Who am I kidding? I'm a former abused orphan and now I want to be a match-maker? No way in hell!

'So . . . how's your day?' Ella asked me and I snorted.

'I've been sent to the principal's office for about . . . . how many times Fang?' I asked him.

'Every class.' he replied and Ella's jaw dropped and Iggy burst out laughing.

'What happened?' she choked out, jaw still hanging.

'Close your mouth before you catch flies.' I said and her jaw quickly snapped shut.

'What happened?'she asked again.

'The usual, I have a talent of pissing people off. I think the principal burst a vein.' I said shrugging my shoulders. Ella groaned.

'What are we gonna do with you!'

**Sorry for the late story! Wat do you think? Anyway, here's the humour story.**

_**Note: Sari- Some kind of skirt**_

_**A boy named Peter was looking at a photograph of his friends. Then, a wind blew the photo under an indian lady's sari.**_

_**The boy, in all innocence, went to retrieve the photo.**_

_**'Ma'am, could you lift your sari?' the boy asked.**_

_**'Why?' the lady asked, confused.**_

_**'To take photo.'**_

**How was it (I know that it's kinda short)?**


	10. Lissa and Choir Class

**Disclaimer : Like I said in the other chapters, I do not own Maximum Ride. If you're a fan of this book, you should already know who owns this book.**

**Chapter 9 - Queen Bitch and Choir Class**

**Max's POV**

'FANGY!' somebody squealed, so loud that I almost burst my eardrums. Before I could say anything, a girl launched herself at Fang. She was wearing a skirt so small that even a mini-skirt is bigger. Her shirt was so small that it could be mistaken for a bra. She has red coloured hair and I could tell that she's a slut straight away. Come on! She might as well been wearing a sign that says,' SLUT HERE!'.

'What are you doing sitting with all these losers, come sit with us.' she pointed to a table filled with slut-wanna-bes and I saw Sam sitting with them. Urgh! I knew he was a jerk.

'Who the hell are you!' she finally noticed me. Okay, from now on, I officially will call her 'Queen Bitch'.

'What's it to you?' I snapped. With that, queen bitch's face turned an interesting shade of red that matches with her _lovely_ (Sarcasm, people!), red hair. I heard Iggy, Ella and Nudge snicker behind me. Hell, even _Fang_ smiled. Unfortnately, queen bitch saw that motion.

'Why are you siding with them? I'm your girlfriend!' she screeched. _Girlfriend? I pity him._ And yet, I felt a strange feelng bubbled in my chest. Rage? Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I pushed those feelings aside and listened.

'Lissa, I. Am. Not. Your. Boyfriend.' he said, exasperation clear in his voice. And I couldn't help but feel relieved at that sentence. Anyway, her name is Lissa, eh? I think 'Queen Bitch' suits her better. She glared at me.

'You! You stole my boyfriend from me!' she screeched at me. She just doesn't give up, does she?

'Lissa, we were never even _in_ a relationship.' Fang said. And with a final glare at yours truly, she stormed off to her table.

'Well,' I said, breaking the tension in the room,' That was refreshing.'.

... CHOIR ...

When I got to class, the world might have ended. You know why? Mmmmmm no? Well then, let me tell you . . .

I actually _liked_ the teacher. Let me recount to you what happened.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_'Urgh! Why me?' I cried out for the millionth time._

_'Because . . . you have to.' Ella said, dragging me to choir class with Iggy and Fang trailing behind us. It was the only class that we had together and I am so not liking it._

_'That is not a good enough reason.' I tried to pull off the bambi eyes but when I saw the look on Ella's face, of her trying very hard to hold in her laughter, I knew that it ain't working like I hoped it would._

_'God Max! That looks hilarious on you.' she said before bursting out laughing. She was laughing all the way to the choir room only stopping to breathe. And when we reached, I couldn't help but feel relieve. I know_ relieved_. And I was supposed to be hating this class. When I entered the room, the same thing happened : people stare at me._

_'What! Never seen a girl before!' I snapped and they quickly moved their gazes to the floor. Fortunately for me, Queen Bitch, or QB, is not in the same class._

_'Okay.' heads were turned to see the teacher walking through._

_'I see that we have a new student today, Maximum Ride, right?' she asked. One point for the teacher, she actually got my name right. I nodded._

_'My name is Jennifer Hord. You may call me Ms Hord.' she stared back at my glare without flinching. Another point._

_'Now Max, I've heard alot about you from the teachers . . . and not necessarily good things, ' I'm surprised that she's not running away in fear yet,' so I'm making you a deal, you don't disturb my class and I won't punish you.'_

_Ella, Fang nd Iggy tensed, afraid that I would try anything that would get me suspended, first day or not. But instead, I broke into a grin._

_'You've got yourself a deal.' I said._

_*End Flashback*_

'Okay Max, in order for me to see how good you are, I need you to sing in front of the class.' Ms Hord said. I shrugged, why not? I've already sang in front of people who I've just met might as well show off a little.

'What songs do you got?' I asked.

'You can choose anything over there.' she pointed to a stack of CDs. I rummaged through and found a song that I'm willing to sing (I didn't know that the teacher was a Taylor Swift fan) and played it before jumping on the stage. I grabbed the mic and waited for the start.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colours in his eyes<em>

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope his wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favourite songs and<em>

_I could tell you his favourite colours green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on  
>Doesn't he know<br>I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favourite colours green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through every thing but my heart<br>First thought when I wake up is,'My God, he's beautiful'  
>So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle<em>

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you ask me if I love him  
>I'd lie<em>

The whole class, including Ms Hord, was staring at me with shock. Well . . . except for Fang, Ella and Iggy.

'If you all don't know the song, it was _I'd Lie_ by Taylor Swift.' I said to the shocked class as I bowed with a smirk on my face. And pretty soon, the class erupted into cheers and claps. Man, I wished that QB was here, so that I could see her face.

'Max! That was great. Simply marvelous!' Ms Hord praised as I went back to my seat. Maybe this class won't be so bad after all.

'Okay class, now I'm going to tell you your assignments.'

I said that too soon.

**How was it?**

**Humour Story Time (HST)!**

**Note : Cannibals-People who eat other people**

_**Three men got stranded on an island while fishing and their boat capsized. Unfortunately for them, the island was occupied by cannibals and they were soon captured and taked to the chief cannibal. The chief then will decide what to do with them.**_

_**'Since that I am very full, I will give you a chance to live.' the chief said as he looked at them.**_

_**'Go to the jungle and pick out a basket of fruits each, any fruit you want and then come back here for further instructions.' he instructed them and soon they were off.**_

_**The first man came with a basket of apples, the second came with a basket of strawberries while the third was still searching.**_

_**'Okay, now I was you to shove the fruit in your anus (butt) and if you laugh, you die if you don't, I'll release you.' the chief instructed.**_

_**The first one tried with the apples and he felt so ridiculous that he couldn't help as he laughed and he was put to death immediately and was sent to heaven.**_

_**While he was in heaven, he met the second man who was with the strawberries.**_

_**'I thought that you would be alive, since that the strawberries are much smaller.' the man told him.**_

_**'Oh! I was doing fine! Until our last friend came out of the jungle,' the other man replied, 'He was carrying a basket of durians!'**_

**How's the joke? **


	11. Good Day or Bad Day Very Short Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride ( I'm starting to get tired of typing that)**

**Chapter 10 - Good Day or Bad Day?**

**Fang's POV**

Assignments? She never gives assignments!

'Now I know that I never give assignments but the principal threatened to fire me if, to quote what he said,'Give the students a _learning_ experience.'.' Miss Hord said with distaste. I'm starting to hate Mr Thorn.

Mr Tom Thorn (I know it almost rhymes) is our school principal and most of the time the whole school wonders why he even is one. He hates kids with a fiery passion and to be honest, I think that he took the job to torture the students. It was only our own bad luck that we ended in this school. Well . . . it's safe to say that the feeling of the students (Hell! Even the _teachers_) are mutual. And the distaste in Ms Hords words just proved the theory even more.

_It's gonna be a bad day._

'Okay, I'll pair you all into groups of two and then one of you will make or find a song while the other will sing the song.' there were groans all around the classroom.

_Definately a bad day._

'Hey!' she exclaimed,' Be grateful that I didn't ask you to sing a duet.'. Well, I guess that I am a little grateful.

'But I have picked your partners . . . no changing or switching.' she said, ignoring the groans.

'James and Lily, Thomas and John . . . ' Ms Hord rambled off the names until my name got mentioned.

'Fang and Max.'.

I smirked, looking at Max as she stared at me. And I swear that she blushed before lowering her gaze.

_Or maybe it's gonna be a good day._

'I want the assignment done by next week Tuesday. Oh . . . and you have to sing in front of the class while the other has to play an insturment.'.

_A good day indeed._

**Sorry for the _VERY_ short chapter, I swear that I'll try harder to write a longer one next time! Anyway . . . HST!**

_**A stingy man wants to take a plane back to America in the cheapest but comfortable way as possible. So, he went to the information counter to see the cost of the seats.**_

_**So far, he saw that the first class seats costs $200, the second class seats cost $100 and the third class seats cost $50.**_

_**Seeing that all the seats are pretty much the same, he immediately bought the third class seats.**_

_**While on the plane, the man waited for 2 hours for the plane to start but nothing happened. Soon, the intercomm started.**_

_**'I apologise for the inconvenience but the engines need a little push. So instructions would be given. First class, seat back and relax. Second class, get down and find another plane. Third class, get down and push!'**_

**How was it?**

'


	12. Gym and Past Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I accidentally closed the chapter without saving it first (Well . . . maybe it's not like that - the computer shut down on its own before I could save the chapter)**

**Chapter 11 - Gym and . . . Past Friend?**

**Max's POV**

After that terrifying and yet _thrilling _(can you believe it?) note of having an assignment (a musical one, no less) with _Fang_ of all people. I mean sure he's a great singer, but . . . in order to choose the perfect song for us we have to _discuss_. And I am definately sure that a discussion has talking involved. _Lots_ of it.

Anyway, after that _exciting _(sarcasm, people!) note of assignment, my so-called faithful friends left me alone (to God knows where) with a certain partner of mine. Which is also emo, annoying, cocky, hot-

Wait! Let's just forget I even said that alright? That was just my damn hormones talking. 'Cause Maximum Ride does _not_ think that a cocky, emo, arrogant boy is hot. Well . . . maybe he is a _little_ . . . urgh! Damn hormones!

'Umm . . . Max?'

The voice broke me from my inner battle with my hormones which I seemed to be on the losing end and I faced the speaker, which is the subject of my battle in the first place.

'Yes, Fang?' I asked.

'You getting to class?' he asked looking at me oddly. Not that I blame him anyway. I've been thinking _irrational _thoughts about him all day . . . not that I'll tell him that.

'Sure, what's next?' He looked at his schedule.

'Gym.' he replied and walked in the opposite direction. Great! Back to the one word answers. Oh well . . .

'Hey! Are you really that embarrased about your English?' I called out to him. He ignored me and kept on moving. Eh . . . can't say I didn't tried.

'Wait up!'

_**...During Gym...**_

You know, there's only one thing I love about school and it's none other than Gym period. Why? Well, first, not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty damn atheletic. You see, I have a very fast metabolism. I eat servings of food worth for six people and I'm still fit and healthy. See what I mean? And trust me, I've tried that before.

Another thing I love about Gym is that there's running. I mean, it actually feels like flying. Like escaping from the pain and sorrow during all the foster homes I've got to. And now, I'm totally beating the boys' asses.

'Catch me if you can, slowpokes!' I yelled back gleefully as the boys are all panting, a few metres away from me. As I reached the end, I'm not even breathing hard. And the comical sight that greeted me was worth it. The coach's mouth was like a fish's one when out of water. His mouth was gaping wide open.

'Close your mouth or you'll get flies.' I joked to him and he closed his mouth with a snap. After blinking a few times, he finally got back to his senses.

'Wow! You have got to join the track team!' he exclaimed getting excited. A little too excited if you ask me. He was grinning like a doofus and wringing his hands together.

'I'll . . . think about it.' I replied.

Soon, I heard pantings behind me.

'Damn Max, you run fast.' Iggy panted as he tried to catch his breath.

'Yeah, I've never seen someone run _that_ fast.' a girl who looked a little familiar. Iggy looked between us.

'Oh! You've never been introduced.' _No kidding!_

'I'm J. J.' she said putting her hand out. I like her already.

'That's a funny name.' I shook her hand.

'I know, but it's better than Jessica Joy anytime! What were my parents thinking!' I grinned wondering why does that name sound familiar.

'But then again, my name's Maximum Ride. So, I'm in no position to judge yours!' I confessed. She looked at me in surprise.

'Maximum Ride? Are you from the Day Care Orphanage?' she asked. I stared at her in surprise.

'Yeah . . . how do you know?' I asked curiously and she suddenly grinned. I'm starting to wonder if she escaped the mental hospital and used her free time stalking me. Don't blame her though, I'm that awesome.

'It's me! Jessie J! Your first best friend!' J. J. exclaimed hugging me and I started to remember.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_'Hey there, I'm Jessica Joy!' a chirpy voice broke me out of my grieving state._

_'Go away!' I mumbled before walking away. Hey! You can't blame me! I just lost my parents._

_'Hey, want to be friends? What's your story?' I stopped at that question._

_'Parents died in car accident.' I said emotionlessly. Here comes the sympathy._

_'Well, my dad left me when I was born and my mother died of a heart attack 2 yaers ago.' she said with a look of sadness which went away just as fast. I stared at her. How could she be so happy? It was then I realised that I can't wallow in my own self-pity._

_'So, you still want to be friends?' _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

'Jess!' I cried out as I hugged her back. Iggy was looking at us with confusion.

'You knew each other?' he asked, stratching his head.

'Yeah, why didn't you tell me you were adopting at the Day Care Orphanage, I used to go there.' she said.

'But Nudge told me she did tell you.' Iggy replied and J. J. groaned.

'You think that I would listen to Nudge's every single word? I'ld have gone crazy! You know how much of a chattermouth she is!' she cried out and Iggy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

'School's over.'

I jumped and turned to see . . . Fang.

You know, I almost had forgotten about him being there at all. Hey, can't blame me, my long-lost friend turns out to be in the same school as me and Fang ain't really the attention-getting ty-

Did he say what I thought he said?

'School's over?' I asked and he nodded.

The day had just gotten better.

**Finished . . . after about 3 months or so and still such a short chapter . . . yeah, I know. I just wanted to publish it soon before I got too busy.**

**Anyway, here's the story . . .**

_**Walking up to a department store's textile counter, a pretty girl asked, 'I want to buy this material for my dress, how much is it?'**_

_**'Only 1 kiss per metre.' a bold and cheeky male said said.**_

_**'That's fine,' the girl replied, 'I'll take 10 meters.'.**_

_**With excitement written all over his face, he hurriedly measured the amount and gave it to her.**_

_**The girl snatched it, pointed to an ugly old man standing beside her, smiled and said, 'Grampa would pay the bill.'.**_

**How was it?**


	13. Iggy's So Dead

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! I mean it. Oh, I also got a few reviews that some of you don't get the joke on chap 10 so I'll **_**try **_**to explain. **

_**When the three men landed on an island filled with canniballs, the canniballs decided to give them a chance so the chief asked them to go into the forest to get a basket of fruits of their own choice.**_

_**So, the three men set off and soon, one man came back with a basket full of apples. That is when he was given his assignment : to put the apple in his butt and if he laughs, the cheif would kill him.**_

_**When he tried to do it, he felt so ridiculous that he laughed. Before he was killed, he saw another man carrying a basket of strawberries.**_

_**However, when the man was in heaven, he saw the other man that was carrying the strawberries and was surprised as he knew that the strawberries would be easier as they were smaller. When he asked the man this, the man replied that he was doing fine until he saw the last man carrying a basket of durians. The man laughed because he could imagine**_** how**_** would the durian enter the man's butt. **_

**So you got it now? Oh, and if any of you don't understand the humour story, you can PM me or review me about it and I'll **_**try**_** to explain. If you **_**still**_** don't understand . . . well, I can't do anything about it, now can I? Anyway, lets get the story started.**

**Chapter 12- Iggy's So Dead **

**Max's POV**

'Remember the deal we made?' Iggy asked me out of nowhere. I jumped and stared at him oddly.

'Yeah . . . why?' I asked him slowly.

'Well, it turns out that your part of the deal will come sooner rather than later.' he replied eagerly, clapping his hands together.

My part of the deal? What part . . . Oh, oh no . . . this can't be happening this fast . . .

'You got a gig?' I asked him incredulously.

'Yep, so better prepare your instruments and song, 'cause the gig's tonight.' Iggy said with satisfaction. And before I could process the extra info, Iggy sneaked away.

'_WHAT! TONIGHT! OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD IGGY!' _I screamed after him.

After 10 whole minutes of cursing Iggy's name, I finally decided to suck it up and go on with it.

Let's see . . . songs, what songs to sing . . . well, I could sing _Giving it Up For You _by Holly Brooks.

Well, it's better than nothing.

**. . . ADOPTION . . . ADOPTION . . . ADOPTION . . . ADOPTION . . . ADOPTION . . . ADOPTION . **

'Okay . . . so, what time does the gig start?' I asked Fang.

'What gig?' he asked with a tinge of confusion.

'You know . . . tonight's gig . . .' I probed but he just looked at me oddly and shrugged his shoulders. It was then when I caught sight of Ella.

'Hey Ella, what time does the gig start tonight?' I asked her.

'Tonight? There no gig tonight, there's one tomorrow though.' as soon as she said that, her phone rang. She answered it immediately.

'What? . . . Why? . . . Okay, bye.' she kept her phone and faced me.

'9 p.m tonight, at the 'Hot Spotz Club'. Better get prepared.' she told me.

'Who was that?' I asked gesturing to her phone.

'Oh, that was Iggy, he informed me that he moved up the date of the gig.' Ella replied, unaware of my increasing temper. I muttered an excuse and stormed of to find that cheeky little idiot.

'_IGGY! GET YOUR CHEEKY, SOON TO BE SCARRED ASS RIGHT HERE __**NOW**__!'_ I screamed, not caring who heard me.

I saw him talking to a group of people and handing out some flyers. One of the flyers flew and smacked me in my face. I took it and read the contents:

_Gig would be on tonight!  
>9 o'clock, 'Hot Spotz Club'<br>Don't miss it or you'll regret it!  
>(Sorry for the inconvenience caused, the gig was moved up due to certain circumstances)<em>

I was literally seeing red. I bet that you could see smoke coming out of my ears. I crumpled the flyer and threw it aside. Within a second, I was standing next to Iggy, seething with anger. And still, he was completely unaware of me. Oh, he is one piece of dead meat.

**Iggy's POV**

As I handed out one of the flyer, I noticed that they were eager to get out of my sight as soon as possible. A tune rang out of nowhere and I dug my hand in my pocket, fishing for mt phone. I flipped my phone open.

I looked at the caller ID and Ella's name was flashing in front of my eyes. Hmm, wonder what she's calling me for? Maybe it's to ask me out? What? I have a crush on her since two years ago. I mean, who in the right mind wouldn't? With that perfect hair, the eyes and not to mention her wonde-

The insistent ringing broke my trance-like state and I felt like someone was breathing down my neck. I ignored the feeling and answered my phone.

'Hey Ella.' I said.

'Hey, I don't know what you did but just to warn you . . . Max is looking for you and she does _not_ look very happy. In fact, she's behind you right now, breathing down your neck. Anyway, nice knowing you. You'll be sorely missed.' And with that, she hanged up. I stared at my phone with confusion.

Confusion which soon turned to horror when I realised what she meant. Suddenly the breathes down my neck doesn't seem so unnoticable. I slowly turned around and flipped my phone shut. Right in front of me, was Max but right now, she seemed like the devil himself with the intention of dragging me to Hell for a very long and torturous vacation.

'Hi . . .' I said meekly.

**Max's POV**

'_HI? HI! YOU MOVED UP THE GIG MEANT FOR __**TOMORROW**__ SO JUST THAT YOU COULD GET ME TO SING AND YOU GOT THE NERVE TO SAY __**HI**__!'_ I exploded. I took a deep breath but it does not seem to be soothing down my anger.

'I . . ah . . I don't . . . what?' he stuttered.

'Don't you _dare_ deny it Iggy, I asked Ella and she said that there wasn't a gig until tomorrow. _WHICH THERE WAS, UNTIL __**YOU**__ MOVED IT UP! OH, YOU ARE SO __**DEAD**__ IGGY!' _and with that, I walked away.

Might as well get ready . . .

**Time for the humour . . .**

_**A Frenchman, Englishman and an American was stranded in a canniball island. However, since that the chief was feeling kind that day, he offered them the choice of choosing their way to die. But after they die, the canniballs would be using their skins for buiding a canoe.**_

_**The Frenchman asked for a sword, yelled something in French and stabbed himself through his heart.**_

_**The Englishman took a gun, yelled,' Long Live the Queen!' and shot himself in the head.**_

_**The American asked for a fork and started poking himself everywhere until there were holes all over his body.**_

_**The canniballs were all curious and asked him what he was doing. He stopped, stared at them and then yelled victoriously,**_

_**'There goes your canoe!'**_

**Here's extra!**

_**Teacher : You, write the number 55 on the board.  
>Student : But I have no idea how . . .<br>Teacher : Write the number 5 then write the other 5 next to it.  
>Student writes the 5 but stops suddenly . . .<br>Teacher : Well . . . write the other 5.  
>Student : But I don't know which side to write the other 5 on!<strong>_

**How was it? Hey, I was thinking of writing my own poems at the end of every humour story for the next chappie. What do you think? Should I do it? Give me your opinions! If you don't . . . well, I'll do it anyway.**


End file.
